


The Map

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Season 01, alien stuff, it's just that the hiatus really bothers me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson after the season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Map

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this. Hope it still turned out alright. :)  
> I own nothing but what I wrote myself.

She awakes in the middle of the night to very decisive banging against her Playground bunk door.  
It's May. Of course it's May.

"Skye? You in there?" May doesn't wait for an answer. "Coulson is drawing weird stuff on the wall."  
Skye's sitting up at that.  
"... _what_?"  
"Like that guy did. Alien stuff."  
"But why would I -"  
"You're familiar with the substance."  
"So you want _me_ to walk down there and _what_ , talk him out of it? Put him under quarantine? Relate to his extra-terrestrial emotions?"  
Because _come on, May,_ it's f-ing three in the morning.  
But there's no answer.

So she walks down there in her pajamas, not scared, but definitely weirded out. Coulson is standing there in far-too-casual clothing, arms crossed, suspiciously eyeing the wall in front of him which is full of something that just looks like a very strange pattern.

She's really careful but he hears her nonetheless. _Of course_. Also, not a surprise that she doesn't have May's stealthy abilities.  
She half-expects him to be cross with her. Instead, he just asks her a question.  
"What do you think this is?"  
"Uh ... I don't know? Looks like a map to me."  
"A _map_? To what?"  
"A ... stellar map. Space stuff."  
"Hmm."

Then, after half an eternity (must have been something like an hour, Skye's sitting on the floor),  
"Why did you come down here?"  
"Well, I, uh - May came knocking at my door."  
A chuckle.  
"I knew she was observing me. Very stealthy."  
A beat.  
"Why'd you _stay_ down here?"  
"Well, if there's anyone who's going to figure this out, it's us."  
" _Us._ "  
"Yeah, sure."  
"You're not scared."  
"Not of you."

At that, he turns around and smiles.  
"We still have a deal," she grins back at him from her spot on the floor.  
He nods curtly, looking very satisfied.  
They don't exchange many more words that night, but at some point, Skye starts browsing through NASA stuff and Coulson is drawing on sheets and sheets of paper.  
When May passes by next, she finds them both asleep on something that looks very much like a hand-drawn map of a stellar system that's definitely not the terrestrial one.  
Before she goes to bed, she tells Koenig to phone Stark. He'll be able to assist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
